


You

by 001010



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Bipolar Keith, Cheater Lance, Clingy Keith, I'd consider this OOC, M/M, Mental Health Issues, OOC, Paranoid Keith, Unreliable Lance, exaggerated irl experiences, idk what this is, klance, krolia is VERY ooc i know canonically she wouldnt take this shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 23:30:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18509299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/001010/pseuds/001010
Summary: Just a shitty Klance fic where Keith is a possessive feral animal and Lance is a bitchass horny creature.Edit: Just to clarify, they are not animals or creatures or anything, they're. Humans. I just added that summary as a alignment joke.





	You

**Author's Note:**

> These chapters are short, but that's so I can publish them and get fast feedback, which inspires me to write more.

Keith never knew “home”. Not since he was small, so small he could barely remember what it felt like to know something, something in a way that _feels_ familiar, rather than sounds or looks familiar. He hardly understood what it meant to be loved. Sure, his mother loved him. She loved him a lot. But there were things she loved more than Keith. Or, she thought she did. 

The only people he had to look up to as a child were his parents, and their relationship was toxic at best. They spent their time running. His father would piss off his boss in one city, and they’d flee to another. He always told Keith and his mother, “this is the one”, and, at first, Keith believed him. He had hope that they would eventually find their forever home. But they never did, and Keith grew to understand that there would never be such thing as home. 

He thought he found it when he met Lance. He had moved to some shitty town in Arizona where his dad was working some shitty job for some shitty guy. He had to attend the local high school, even though he was probably going to have to drop out soon. He was highly intelligent, but couldn’t be bothered to do any of the classwork. He met Lance met on Keith’s first day, which was halfway through the second semester of Keith’s junior year. 

They had the same US history class together. It was the very last class period of the day, and Keith had gone through the motions of all his other classes, though his mind barely even there. Keith walked in a few minutes after the bell had rung. He had spent the whole five minutes between classes trying to find the right room, only to have passed it multiple times during his search.

As soon as he opened the door, he immediately regretted it. He should have just walked home like he wanted to. The class had had all their attention focused on the projector at the front of the room, the room completely dark except for the white light of the powerpoint. They all turned towards Keith, and a few in the back snickered.

“You’re late. You’re the Kogane kid, correct?” a voice came from across the room. It belonged to a pathetic-looking old woman with grey hair, leathery skin, and tiny spectacles. 

Keith rolled his eyes and exhaled audibly. “Yes.” 

“Alright. Two more tardies, and you’ll have detention. Take a seat at the front row there.”

Keith obeyed, slinging his bag onto the floor and flopping into the seat. He tried to pay attention to the presentation, but grew bored quickly and started doodling on the desk with a broken pencil he found on the floor. 

Something hit the back of his head, and he heard snickering from behind him. He refrained from picking it up, or even turning around to face whoever had thrown it. He could take an easy guess and say it was the tall boy at the back of the classroom. He could hear mumbling behind him, but couldn’t make out the words. He didn’t need to; he already knew they were saying bad things about him. He forced himself to wait until the remaining half hour of class was over. He didn’t move as the class fled the room, including the teacher who crossed the hall. He watched everyone pass from behind him from the corner of his eye, taking notice of the fact that the tall boy hadn't left. 

He finally turned around when the classroom was empty, save for him and the other boy. He found himself face to face with him, tan skin, dark hair, and piercing amber eyes. “Got something you want to say to my fucking face?” Keith asked. 

“Yeah, I’ve heard loads of shit about you, Kogane,” the boy spat. “The name’s Lance.”

“Yeah, well I haven’t heard shit about you,  _ Lance _ .”

“Well, you’re gonna.” Lance tried to take a punch at Keith, but Keith managed to block some of it, only taking a light hit. 

Keith smiled softly at the challenge, before he stepped forward and just decked Lance. Before Keith could pull his hand back, Lance took it, and used it to turn Keith around and hold his arm behind his back. His shoulder creaked ominously, but Keith refused to give in. He kicked backwards, his heel hitting the soft flesh of Lance’s inner thighs. Lance cried out softly, immediately releasing Keith, who quickly turned back around. Sure, Lance had a few inches on him, but that didn’t mean much to Keith. 

Keith was ready to sock Lance in the jaw, but Lance only let out a breathless laugh. He bent down and picked up the crumpled paper he had thrown at Keith earlier. He scribbled something on it, then threw it over his shoulder at Keith as he left the classroom. Keith didn’t even need to read it to know that it had a phone number etched into it. He slipped it into his pocket and started his walk home.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments = <3


End file.
